List of Test cricket records
Test cricket refers to the form of the sport played by international teams who are Full Members of the International Cricket Council (ICC). Test matches differ from One Day Internationals in that the former consist of two innings per team, and innings are not restricted in terms of overs. Test cricket is a subset of first-class cricket, so statistics and records set in Test matches also count toward first-class records. The duration of Tests, currently limited to five days, has varied through Test history, ranging from three days to timeless matches. The first recognised Test match was played between England and Australia in March 1877; since then there have been nearly 2,000 Tests played by 11 teams. The frequency of Tests has steadily increased partly because of the rise in the number of Test-playing countries, as well as cricket boards' looking to maximise revenue. Cricket is, by its nature, capable of generating large numbers of records and statistics. This list details the most significant team and individual records in Test cricket. The most successful team in Test cricket, in terms of both wins and win percentage, is Australia, having won 332 of their 712 Tests (46.62). Barring the ICC World XI, a rest of world team which played a single Test against Australia in 2005, the least successful team are Bangladesh who have struggled since their introduction to Test cricket in 2000, leading some to question their Test status. Australian Donald Bradman, widely considered the greatest batsman of all time, holds several personal and partnership records. He scored the most runs in a series, has the most double centuries and was a part of the record fifth and sixth wicket partnerships. His most significant record is his batting average of 99.94, considered one of cricket's most famous statistics,it stands nearly 40 runs higher than any other batsman's average. In 1956, England spin bowler Jim Laker took 19 wickets for 90 runs (19-90) which set not only the Test record for best match figures but also the first-class one. Laker's second innings analysis of 10-53 was the first occasion of a bowler taking all ten wickets in a Test match innings and they remain the best innings figures. Indian Leg-spinner Anil Kumble is the only other bowler to have taken 10 wickets in an innings, claiming 10-74 against Pakistan in 1999. West Indies batsman Brian Lara is the holder of the highest individual score in Test cricket, he scored 400 not out against England in 2004 to surpass the innings of 380 by Matthew Hayden six months earlier. Lara had held the record before Hayden, with a score of 375 against England 10 years earlier. The trend of countries to increase the number in Test matches they play means that the aggregate lists are dominated by modern players with many record holders still playing. Sri Lankan spinner Muttiah Muralitharan became the highest Test wicket-taker in December 2007, when he passed Shane Warne's total of 708 wickets. Within a year, the equivalent batting record of highest run-scorer had also changed hands: Sachin Tendulkar surpassed the tally of 11,953 runs by Brian Lara. The records for most dismissals by a wicket-keeper and catches by a fielder are also held by active players: Mark Boucher and Rahul Dravid respectively. Listing criteria In general the top five are listed in each category (except when there is a tie for the last place among the five, when all the tied record holders are noted). Listing notation ;Team notation * (300-3) indicates that a team scored 300 runs for three wickets and the innings was closed, either due to a successful run chase or if no playing time remained. * (300-3 d) indicates that a team scored 300 runs for three wickets, and declared its innings closed. * (300) indicates that a team scored 300 runs and was all out. ;Batting notation * (100) indicates that a batsman scored 100 runs and was out. * (100*) indicates that a batsman scored 100 runs and was not out. ;Bowling notation * (5-100) indicates that a bowler has captured 5 wickets while conceding 100 runs. ;Currently playing * † indicates a current Test cricketer. ;Seasons * Cricket is played during the summer months in most countries. Domestic cricket seasons in Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Zimbabwe and the West Indies may therefore span two calendar years, and are by convention said to be played in (eg.) "2008–09". A cricket season in England is described as a single year. eg. "2009". An international Test series may be for a much shorter duration, and Cricinfo treats this issue by stating "any series or matches which began between May and September of any given year will appear in the relevant single year season and any that began between October and April will appear in the relevant cross-year season". In the record tables, a two-year span generally indicates that the record was set within a domestic season in one of the above named countries. Team records Team wins, losses and draws Result records Greatest win margins (by innings) Greatest win margin (by runs) Matches that finished with scores level Narrowest win margin (by wickets) Narrowest win margin (by runs) Victory after following-on Most consecutive wins Team scoring records Individual records Individual records (batting) Career runs List of players who have scored 10,000 or more runs in Test cricket Most runs in each batting position Highest career batting average Innings or series Calendar year and between dismissals Highest scores at each batting position Innings as captain Innings carrying the bat Most runs in an over Centuries Most Test centuries Half Centuries Most Test 50+ Most fours in career Individual records (bowling) Career Series Innings Match records Innings as captain Match records as captain Individual records (fielding) Most catches in Test career Individual records (wicket-keeping) Individual records (as an all-rounder) Individual records (other) Partnership records Highest partnership for each wicket Highest partnerships See also *List of Test cricket triple centuries *List of Test cricket hat-tricks *List of batsmen who have scored over 10000 Test cricket runs *List of One Day International cricket records External links * Cricinfo.com * Cricketarchive.com * Howstat.com Category:Cricket lists Category:Test cricket records